


Ответь мне

by PlainTiger



Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game), Noctis (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, Felysian!Traveller, Fish out of Water, Gen, Loneliness, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: 16... 16... 16...
Kudos: 3





	Ответь мне

_16... 16... 16..._

_Высшая сила, если ты есть, ответь, где я?_

Писк системы жизнеобеспечения забирал его из объятий сна и приводил в чувство. Первое, что он увидел — ядовито-зеленое небо, чистейшее, но остывающее, в котором куда-то летели существа с длинными чешуйчатыми хвостами, поблескивая в лучах местного солнца.

Зальфир: так его звали. Возможно, в прошлой жизни.

Там, где должны были быть координаты, визор выдавал лишь бессмысленный набор символов. Сеть Звездных путников не отзывалась.

Он остался совершенно один.

_16... 16... 16..._

_Высшая сила, если ты есть, ответь, почему я здесь?_

Зальфир повернул голову и увидел знакомые очертания своего корабля. Серый параллелепипед с белым сферическим куполом по центру.

Фелисийцы. Он должен был найти их. Путешествуя от звезды до звезды, занося каждую в список галактики Фелтирион в надежде, что когда-нибудь он воссоединится со своей семьей и покажет остальным путникам дорогу домой.

Теперь и эта нить разорвана. Его ведет лишь число.

_16... 16... 16..._

_Высшая сила, если ты есть, ответь, куда мне идти?_

Зальфир с трудом поднялся на задние лапы. Голова раскалывалась от ужасного писка, который слился с пульсом в единую симфонию боли. Нужно было добраться до корабля любой ценой, вылететь в открытый космос, подальше от этой планеты. Там уже найти ближайший серый гигант, набрать топлива...

А потом?

Зальфир оперся о металлическую обшивку корабля и осмотрелся. Зелень неба уступала место темной ткани чистого космоса, усыпанной пылью звезд. Вокруг — лишь горы с белоснежными шапками, манящие собой тех странных существ; ближе к горизонту — кроваво-красное аммиачное море, бесконечно широкое, настолько же бесконечно глубокое и бесконечно опасное.

И он — даже со всеми возможными модификациями организма — капля в гигантском бульоне мироздания. Он мог идти куда угодно, но именно это его и пугало.

Ему нужен был смысл.

_16... 16... 16..._

_Высшая сила, если ты есть, ответь, кто я?_

Зацепившись когтями, Зальфир через открытый люк пробрался внутрь корабля и включил бортовой компьютер. Все модули, к удивлению, оказались в норме. Лития должно было хватить на три-четыре межзвездных перелета, вот только сканер...

Сканер не мог опознать ни эту, ни другие системы. Он выдавал все ошибки, которые в него запрограммировали, вместо единственно верной. Корабль был предназначен для прыжков в пределах галактики; никто не учел, что он окажется за ее пределами.

Зальфир машинально дал команду на взлет. За тысячи и тысячи перелетов он выучил алгоритм наизусть, и даже в столь плохом состоянии он был способен мыслить трезво.

Поднявшись над поверхностью планеты, корабль устремился ввысь, рассекая слои атмосферы, и вскоре от зеленой дымки неба не осталось и следа. Лишь сотни тысяч звезд, сотни тысяч дорог в неизвестность.

Зальфир закрыл глаза.

_16... 16... 16..._

На экране загорелись числа. Компьютер автоматически перевел их в более удобную пятеричную систему счисления.

— ... Странник?

Входящий звонок? Голоса в его голове? Он вряд ли бы смог их сейчас различить, но это не было похоже на голос фелисийца.

_Так ответь же мне._

— Ты... кзззкт... не в одиночестве.

**Author's Note:**

> Подробнее о Noctis: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noctis_(video_game)  
> Написано под впечатлением от песни Gjon's Tears — Répondez-moi. Потому что почему бы и да. :D


End file.
